elizabethgilliesfandomcom-20200214-history
Give it Up
"Give It Up" is a song performed by American singers and actresses Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande, from Victorious (2011), the soundtrack to the Nickelodeon television series of the same name. It was performed in the episode Freak the Freak Out. "Give It Up" received mixed reviews from music critics, who complimented its aggressive lyrics and likened it to the music by American recording artist Britney Spears. Upon the release of the album, the song debuted on the Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 singles chart in the United States at number twenty three on the strength of digital downloads alone. Background "Give It Up" was written by Michael Corcoran, CJ Abraham and Dan Schneider, while the production was helmed by Corcoran and Abraham under their production names, Backhouse Mike and The Super Chris. It was selected as one of the twelve to thirteen songs that would be on the soundtrack to the Nickelodeon television series Victorious, which was released on August 2, 2011. The song was first featured on the season one two-part episode Freak the Freak Out, which premiered on November 26, 2010. "Give It Up" was performed by Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande, two of the main cast members of the television show, on the soundtrack and in the two-part special. The performance features the two actresses reprising their roles as Jade West and Cat Valentine, singing on stage at a fictional karaoke restaurant in California. The song was also played in the iCarly crossover special, "iParty with Victorious", in which the cast of Victorious were featured in the series counted only as an iCarly episode. Composition "Give It Up" is an up-tempo song that lasts for two minutes and forty five seconds. It is composed a pop song with urban and electropop characteristics. The song has an aggressive sound that features the use of keyboard effects. The overall sound of the song received comparisons to the musical stylings of American dance-pop singer Britney Spears. It received comparisons to the sound and lyrical content of “Lady Marmalade”, the 2001 song performed by recording artists Mýa, Pink, Christina Aguilera and Lil' Kim for the Moulin Rouge soundtrack. The lyrics suggest building tension in a relationship while telling off a male with little authoritative qualities. Critical reception Bob Hoose and Steven Isaac of Plugged In Online, in their review of the soundtrack, commented about the song, writing that it “puts the physically aggressive high heel on the other foot as the female singers push a boy to "come a little closer" ("At the end of the night/It's the same old story/But you never get it right/Give it up/Take a backseat, boy/'Cause now I'm driving").” In his review of the soundtrack, William Ruhlmann of AllMusic Guide commented on the song as a “Britney Spears reject”, while comparing it to “All I Want Is Everything”, which made references to American pop recording artists Madonna and Michael Jackson. Lyrics Gillies: Someday I'll let you in Treat you right Drive you outta your mind Oooh Grande: You never met a chick like me Burn so bright I'm gonna make you blind Both: Always want what you can't have Is it so bad When you don't get what you wanted Make you feel good As I whip you Into shape, ya boy Let's get it started! Both: Give it up You can't win Cause I know where you've been Such a shame You don't put up a fight That's a game that we play At the end of the night It's the same old story But you never get it right Give it up Both: Come a little closer Baby, baby Come a little closer Come a little closer Baby, baby Gillies: So stop trying to walk away No you won't ever leave me behind Grande: (Noooo) Grande: You better believe that I'm here to stay Gillies: (That's right) Grande: Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine (Ooooohh) Both: Look at me boy 'Cause I got you Where I want you Isn't it so exciting? Wanna shake you When I break you Take a backseat boy Cause now I'm driving Both: Give it up You can't win Cause I know where you've been Such a shame You don't put up a fight That's a game that we play At the end of the night It's the same old story But you never get it right Give it up A oooh yeaaah Ah oooho heeey Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah Both: Come a little closer Come a little closer Baby, baby Come a little closer Come a little closer Baby, baby Come a little closer Come a little closer Baby Yeah if you are my baby And I'll make you crazy tonight Both: Look at me boy 'Cause I got you Where I want you Isn't it so exciting? Wanna shake you When I break you Take a backseat boy Cause now I'm driving Both: Give it up You can't win Cause I know where you've been Such a shame You don't put up a fight That's a game that we play At the end of the night It's the same old story But you never get it right Give it up Ohhhh YEAH! Category:Songs Category:Victorious songs Category:Duets